reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
US Military Police
Dating back from World War II and currently active as of today, the United States Military Police (USMP) is a nationwide police and security force that can provide services to various civilian agencies and even worldwide sectors, currently it is known to be deployed in several areas of the world providing security for areas that have been threatened by war and enemy incursion. High ranking figures of the United States have been in-charge of the USMP for the duration of the sector's establishment and have been in several situations, leadership of the organisation have been passed down between Presidents who get elected through various sets of years, currently the force is deployed under current President William Payton who was elected before the First Eurasian Conflict. More information to be added... Establishment To be added... History To be added... World War II See 'World War II'' First established by '''President Franklin Ackerman during World War II and operated by the United States Army during its establishment, the Military Police of the United States (or USMP) was organised after the Global Front of Liberation along with their Warlord Allies attacked the country's Pearl Harbor which led to America being involved in fighting the war. Today the Military Police Forces are known to operate nearby military bases providing security for fellow comrades of the United States army, currently they are led by the Presidents from the White House with military commanders operating the force in various states whilst deployed to protect the public and military bases across America. Cold War See 'Cold War'' Also during the course of the '''Cold War, four Presidents that were elected by the public took control of the USMP but however in 1963' President John Carter' was killed in his limousine in an Assassination by a pro supporter of the Bureau of Global Liberation terrorist group in Texas which shocked the entire nation and the world which led to the USMP being temporally closed by a high ranking chief until a new President is elected, months after Carter was assassinated he was succeeded by Richard Granger who then re-opened the USMP and placed the entire division under extreme alert to find the one responsible for the attack and bring him to justice for capital punishment. During Richard Granger's term as President of the United States he has made a statement that he will be deploying the USMP with the Allied Nations as a sub-division to combat further attacks against high ranking officials, the public and even heightened security at the borders to prevent further possible copy-cat incidents to ensure that another assassination don't occur again, in 1974 he was succeeded by Jim Clinton who took charge of the USMP during final years of the war until he resigned during the final year of the Cold War. Post Cold War After the Cold War, the leadership changed twice during several more years and have found more action during the period across the world, leaders including Gerald Washington who took office in 1991 until 2008 and Clyde Lincoln until today he was succeeded by William G. Payton, a patriot and veteran General that took charge of the United States Army during the Cold War. More will be added... Eurasian Conflicts & the Kalini Crisis See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' See 'Kalini Crisis'' Currently, the '''United States Military Police is currently deployed mainly across the United States and with some forces out of the country providing backup for their Company of Liberty allies, launching multiple campaigns to ensure safety to people and also countries threatened by enemy occupation and also many more threats, currently under leadership of President William Payton he deployed the USMP during some point during the two Eurasian Conflicts due to various threats being posted by terrorist factions, currently he has deployed the USMP in various states and also across Eurasian regions and across the Middle East due to threats posed by the Global Liberation Army and the Global Liberation Resistance. During some time when the Kalini Crisis took place, Payton deployed some USMP regiments in Russia to assist security but the forces stationed until 2024 were pulled out since he declared that Russia had fallen due to the ongoing civil war, also due to pressure from the newly assembled New Russia he made a decision to pull them out and focus attention on providing security to various areas across America and also regions of the world that have US Forces deployed for security. GLRF-North American War See 'GLRF-North American War'' In the wake of several '''GLRF invasions along with various GLA Separatist supporters attacking various part of the United States and into Canada, Pro-GLRF groups and local terrorist cells took to the streets and have called on President Payton to pull all US military forces including its sectors out of South America and even in the Eurasian & Middle East, but however despite the GLRF being a terrorist organisation rather than a movement of freedom the US Military Police was deployed after citizens of various US states reported suspcious behavior along with attacks on various areas. The Royal Family of Canada also declared an official emergency message to commanders of the Canadian military to be on the lookout for terrorists in the nation, also due to joint American-Canadian forces resisting the movements of the GLRF both sides declared war, however due to the ongoing war the President have also withdrawn various forces from various regions including European regions back to the mainland to assist US Millitary Police, Law Enforcement Agencies and Local Garrisons in some of the states to assist in maintaining order and to ensure to prevent America from falling into the hands of terrorists in order to secure the future, also due to both the United States and Canada being involved in the conflict a decision was made to deploy Company of Liberty peacekeepers and military units were also called in to observe the conflict and intervene if needed to prevent total the GLRF from taking total control of various regions, during the course of the war several Company regiments have also been assigned to protecting Canada's facilities and even parts of the country including cities & towns from being targeted, as some were also on the GLRF's lists of targets to attack whilst the United States Task Forces along with regiments of the USA's groups and the USMP focused on mainly providing security for the nation's people. More will be added... Equipment To be added... Nationwide Units Achievements To be added... Gallery This section of the page shows the US Military Police in action across America during World War II and during today's time, their equipment and also their own tactics. Their current colour scheme is green, with ground units using orange lights with sirens. Civilian Police Cruiser American Military.png|Several US Military Police forces operated Fable Gen.IIIs as a standard cruiser Civilian Military SUV.png|A US Military Police operated Mustang Blur, used as an off-road pursuit and border patrol unit Behind the Scenes * The USA Military Police is inspired by a real-life counterpart, the force is small and will be present in skirmish maps and missions set within the United States and also will have unique units & models. * Also being a military police regiment, they operate across the USA but only called if situations get rough or if war has been declared against the country, they will have a military like look to them. :* Being a division of the United States Task Force, like the National State Security Initiative they won't be a controllable division and will only appear on American themed maps. Category:Divisions of the USTF Category:Faction Related Category:Mod Lore